The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for coordinating wireless transmissions by collocated radios in a wireless device.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless communications network may include a number of network devices, e.g., an access point (AP), that can support communication for a number of wireless devices. A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), a station (STA) may communicate with an associated AP via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the station to the AP.
In many cases, a wireless device may have multiple coexisting radios for different radio access technologies (RATs). For example, a wireless device may use one radio to send and receive WLAN communications and another radio to send and receive Bluetooth (BT) communications. The close proximity of the radios to each other may result in unwanted interference, especially when both of the radios are operating at the same time. This interference may be exacerbated if the radios operate in overlapping radio frequency spectrum bands. Nevertheless, there may be occasions during which one radio may have data to transmit at a time when another radio is scheduled to receive a transmission. In such cases, it may be useful to have an efficient and effective scheme for resolving and avoiding conflicts between the different radios.